Be(lie)ve
by Andrea10973
Summary: Una historia sin final, de naturaleza cíclica y dual. Que nadie diga que es... Mentira.


*Advertencia: Descargo de responsabilidad. No poseo ningún personaje de Marvel, ni de Disney. Estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, sólo serán usados en esta historia para fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 ** _Puedes empezar a leer a partir de aquí, hacia abajo_. **

* * *

Muerto.

Estaba muerto.

Quien alguna vez hubiera sido Príncipe de Asgard ahora estaba muerto.

Tendido en el piso.

Su expresión, tan serena. Tan... pacífica. Casi parecía estar simplemente dormido.

No bestial ni aberrante...

Escalofriantemente sublime. Como la más cruda y cruel obra de arte.

Ahora ya todo era como debía ser.

Perfectamente equilibrado.

¡Nadie podía negarlo!

¿Divertido?

Por supuesto que no.

¿Arrepentido?

¿Y cómo no estarlo? Lo había asesinado, después de todo.

¿Emocionado?

De ninguna manera.

¿Pero pudo haber resistido a tan grande tentación?

Quería, deseaba, anhelaba haberlo hecho.

Pudo haber atentado desde mucho antes.

No...

Era su hermano, después de todo. ¿Verdad?

Verdad.

Si la situación hubiera sido al revés, él hubiera hecho lo mismo. ¿Verdad?

Mentira.

Porque a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, él aún seguiría amándolo. ¿Verdad?

Absolutamente.

Él era tan diferente de sí mismo.

Jamás debería ponerse en duda que...

Había sido todo un accidente.

Nunca hubiera querido que las cosas llegaran a ese punto.

Realmente amaba a su hermano.

Y nunca nadie debería creer que...

Lo había estado planeado por siglos.

Había ansiado obsesivamente el momento en que finalmente lograra deshacerse de él.

Odiaba a su hermano con cada fibra de su ser.

Podía ser el Dios de las Mentiras, pero nunca había sido más honesto en toda su vida, que cuando confesó que...

Aborrrecía y condenaba sus propios actos, que habían provocado destrucción y muerte, donde fuese que estuviera.

Se arrepentía desde lo más profundo de su corazón y alma por todo el daño hecho.

Quería redimirse y demostrar que no era el monstruo que todos creían que era.

Ya había mentido suficiente para toda una vida y que nunca más volvería a hacerlo.

Y estaba honrando su juramento, indudablemente, diciendo que...

Había amado incondicionalmente a su hermano, padre y madre.

Que los perdonaba por todo lo que ellos le habían hecho sufrir.

Que su familia siempre había sido lo primero.

El poder ya no le interesaba.

Porque cuando él era niño, se juró a sí mismo mentir siempre que lo considerara necesario, y mentiría si dijera que...

Anhelaba ver la caída, destrucción y aniquilación de todo Yggdrassil.

Para lograrlo debía empezar por su único hermano.

Todos pagarían por todo lo que él había sufrido.

Anhelar algo tan dulce como el dolor.

Suplicar de rodillas, llorando incontrolablemente por que el suplicio terminara pronto.

Los haría implorar por simplemente morir y dejar de sentir.

Que él no sería indulgente al respecto.

Evocaría para todos todo lo que él mismo había tenido que sobrevivir.

Y nadie nunca debería perder de vista el hecho de que...

Había cambiado para bien.

Volvía a ser el mismo de antes.

Quería el bienestar de todos.

Perder a cada miembro de su familia lo había hecho ver lo equivocado que había estado.

Mentiras, verdades, nadie puede decirlo con total certeza, pero que nadie piense que...

Loki, Dios de las Mentiras y del Caos había arrancado la vida de su hermano sin miramientos.

Estaba iniciando el Ragnarök

El Ragnarök

Ragnarök.

* * *

 ** _Puedes empezar a leer a partir de aquí, hacia arriba._**

* * *

Esta historia, como podrán observar, se puede leer de arriba hacia abajo o de abajo hacia arriba, cambiando radicalmente el significado de una manera a la otra.

El título también tiene dos significados. "Believe", en inglés, significa creer. Y separando la palabra, queda "Lie" en medio, que a su vez significa mentir. Por lo que el título (según yo), se puede entender como "creer mentiras".

Espero de todo corazón que les haya agradado. Ha sido todo un reto lograr escribir una historia así.

Cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido.

Es todo por ahora. Hasta luego!


End file.
